Hevan Oneshots!
by ohmycastiel22
Summary: Hevan   Sam/Kurt  Hummel...Evans?  I'm just putting stories here like as if they were doodles, i don't know how they could fit anywhere but i like them. They're not going together and they might be different formats and jnk but i hope you like them.:D


Sam laughed and said "I never knew that dance moves could require almost as much energy as football practice." He grabbed the upper part of his shirt and wiped his forehead off and lowering it back down.

Kurt laughed too, grabbing the bottled water that he had stolen from his dad's mini fridge at the shop. "Well, it isn't normally this bad, I just have the heat on because tonight's supposed to be cold." He smiled and plopped himself down on the couch. "Water?' He asked, pointing to the fridge in the next room.

Sam waves his hand and says "No thanks."

"Good I don't have any anyway." Kurt laughs. Sam rolls his eyes and sits down next to Kurt, almost making skin contact. A short silence hung in the air, only covered by the radio still playing in the basement. They both smiled and Kurt said "I forgot to turn off the radio, I'll be right back."

Sam stared at the pattern of the carpet that he laid his feet on, impressed that the Hummel's had such great sense of style. He laughed to himself and concluded that Kurt was probably the mastermind behind the design of the house, there wasn't a day gone by without Kurt mentioning something about his clothes or anything having to do with fashion.

There was a change in the couch and Sam snapped back to attention, the music had stopped playing and Kurt was taking a drink of his water bottle. Sam jumped and Kurt asked "Are you okay?"

Sam replied quickly with "Yeah, you just, startled me, that's all. I was zoned out and you weren't here but then you were and I-"

Kurt laughed and said "I get it, you can stop rambling."

Sam laughed, leaning back on the couch a bit more. He stared back down at the carpet and then to his shoes, another silence started to linger in the air.

"What's wrong, you're awful quiet." Kurt said, almost pressing the matter.

Sam nodded and said "I was just thinking about-" He trailed off.

"About?" Kurt asked, letting his voice linger in the air until Sam responded

He laughed and said "No, no it's stupid." He turned his head to face Kurt.

"Come on, just tell me." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

Sam started thinking for a couple second and say "Well, I actually wanted to ask you something." Kurt took another drink of his water and nods for Sam to ask his question. "I, uh- I wanted to know," He took a breath and tried to figure out how he could word his question in his mind "I wanted to know how you knew you were gay." \

Kurt swallowed his water and looked away from Sam, directing his attention to his shoes, which were so much more interesting than the topic at hand "How did I know I was gay?" Kurt started thinking for a minute or two and says "I don't know, I just knew-"

Sam cut him and asked "Like, have you ever kissed a boy before."

"No." Kurt looked back at Sam and almost screams at how close Sam has gotten, whether he's noticed it himself or not.

"Do you want to?" Sam asked, before he could hold the words back in his head, it was too late the words were there and they had taken there affect. Sam had gotten the reaction he knew deep down that he would get, Kurt's eyebrows pulled together for a second and his expression could only be responded to by action.

Sam quickly closed to space between him and Kurt, his pressed his lips against Kurt's and could literally feel the shock running through Kurt when neither of the boys pulled away until a couple seconds later. Kurt pulled only a couple of inches away and Sam closed the distance again only for a couple seconds before he pulled away. Kurt breathed in and looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam breathed, "I-I should go." He mumbled, looking across the room at his back pack that he had taken to Kurt's house.

Kurt moved out of impulse and grabbed Sam's hand as he stood up, Keeping him from walking away as quick as would have wanted. "Wait, Sam," Sam looked down at Kurt and Kurt let go of his hand "Was that real? Did you want t-"

"I don't know, Kurt." Sam said, quickly "But I have to go." Sam walked away quickly, he didn't grab his bag he just walked out.


End file.
